The Blue Tundra Revolution
http://i221.photobucket.com/albums/dd220/Vista89/BlueTundra.jpg = Article I: Admission & Membership = Section 1: Admission To gain admission into the Blue Tundra Revolution, each nation must state the following in an application on the Blue Tundra Revolution’s off-site forum: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: National Strength: Link to Nation: Cybernations Forum Name:Past Alliances: Section 2: Membership A: Membership shall be granted to applying nations as soon as time allows. Given that the said member is not involved in any wars, and meets all other requirements. Once membership is granted, new nations are required to report in their gild. B: Member nations are required to join Purple team. C: Membership in other alliances is not allowed. D: All Blue Tundra Revolution members agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member found in violation of any of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary actions. = Article II: The Departments & Alliance Officials = Section 1: Triumvirates The Triumvirates are the highest of authority all orders given below this rank, if conflicting with an order given by this rank are considered void. A: All Triumvirates are equal, Declarations of war, and treaties require a 2/3 vote to pass. = Article III: Hierarchy = Section 1: Triumvirates The Triumvirates are the highest of authority all orders given below this rank, if conflicting with an order given by this rank are considered void. Section 2: Officers These are members who have been in their positions the longest. These members do not have power over other the other sectors just the one(s) they are the senior officer. An Officer only has authority in their line of work: Example A Captain of recruitment holds no authority over a lieutenant of defense. A: Officer Hierarchy General, Cornel, Major, Captain. Section 3: Knights Members who are appointed to be Knights are the third of authority, they have been given this title for being an example to others. Just like the Senior Field Officer Knights only have power in there appointed section Section 4: Enlisted Members Members who have are doing jobs, are the fourth level of authority, they are the ground workers, there are varying degree's of authority at this level. A: Enlisted Hierarchy Lieutenant, Sargent, Corporal, Privet Section 5: Members None Titled members are the last line of authority. = Article IV: War/ Peace = Section 1: War A: The Blue Tundra Revolution endorses peace between its members and other nations of the world. The Blue Tundra Revolution has a strict tech raiding policy no alliances . The raider is responsible for any reperations or consiqences of the raid. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, they are to report the attack in their gild, and await instructions. C: Should an alliance War brake out that the Blue Tundra Revolution is involved in then all members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess to the Minister of Defense which holds the right to deploy nations to specific targets, in times of war all nations are not to go to war unless directed by the Minister of Defense. Section 2: Foreign Aid The Blue Tundra Revolution offers aid to member nations in the following categories “War aid, Economic aid, Nation Building” other aid requests must be made to the bank of the Blue Tundra Revolution such requests will be classified as loans, and will require paying back, in the event of such an un paid loan, the nation will not be able to receive another loan, and other disciplinary actions may be taken. = Article V: Procedure for Amending The Blue Tundra Revolution Charter = Section 1: Amending Process An amendment to the charter of The Blue Tundra Revolution may be made by proclamation issued by any Member. The Amendment shall be debated for a period of 48 hours, then a vote lasting 48 hours, if 50% of the alliance votes in favor it passes. Category:Alliances